I Always Knew I Hated You
by Sailor Billion Dollar Princess
Summary: Juvi just got signed to the WWE, but due to the backstage stories about him, Vince decided to make sure that someone keeps an eye on him. And who would be do a better job at than the very man that talked him into hiring Juvi, Rey Mysterio!
1. Prologue

Title: I Always Knew I Hated You Parts: Prolouge Author: Sailor Billion Dollar Princess Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just the stories people. 

RIP Eddie Guerrero

Heaven needs some more spice

At Vince's home  
"Dad, you think it's cool to hire Juvi? I mean, he's a good wrestler, and he can get butts in seats, but I heard stories from other wrestlers how he is backstage. The guy is bad news." Shane said as he followed his father in his office. Vince sat down in his seat in front of big mable wood made table, and started to read his Sunday morning newpaper.

"Son, I know what I'm doing. The fans been talking, and e-mailing to the company that they want to see Juvi back on TV, and we all know the great feuds he had with Mysterio, and others. They want to see it again, and new ones. Plus, I have to get to him before those jerks in TNA grab him." he replied to his son, shaking his fist to the air with a snarl on in his face.

If this was an anime, I would have a sweatdrop on my head right now. Shane thought, then he let out a defeated sigh. He dropped into the seat in front of the important desk that Juvi just sat in a few moments ago. With a pout, he muttered, "If you knew what you were doing, you wouldn't let Randy Orton get the Heavyweight title, and gave it someone that actually good like Jericho."

"What was that, son?" asked Vince, behind the newspaper.

"Nothing!" Shane lied, scared that Vince really did heard him.

"Besides, I got a plan to make sure that Juvi behaves." Vince spoke up, moving the paper away from his face to smile at his son.

"What's the plan?" he asked him, and braced himself for the worst.

"Well," he started to say.

Cameras to Rey's House  
"WWWHHHAAATTTT?" screamed Rey Mysterio while holding his cell phone.

"Yeah! I'm the WWE now, and Vince said that I can hang out with you. Like old times," explained Juvi, on the other line (after switching ears since Rey blew out the eardrum in his right ear). "Ain't it great?"

"What's the catch?"

"Catch? There's no catch."

"Juvi."

"Rey."

"Juvi."

"Rey."

"Juvi."

"Rey."

"JUVI!"

"DAMNIT! STOP YELLING!"

"You first," Rey said, switching the other ear as he try to pop the damage ear. "There got to be a catch. Vince is known to put liitle things in contracts so that he can ow..I mean make sure you do your best."

A poof of smoke, a tiny verison of Mysterio sat on his left shoulder, eating some grape."That was close. Maybe you should show him your secert plans of taking over Mexico."

"Shut it, Chibi Me! You may live in my head, but I still own you."

The tiny one spat out the grape, and bowed his head quickly. "Sorry. I won't speak out of line again."

The tiny verison of Rey Mysterio disappeared.

"Rey, are you talking to Chibi Rey again?" Juvi questioned his long time friend.

"...Maybe." he answered, looking around the room to see if anyone caught him talking to the little devil again.

Juvi cleared his throat and said, "Well, he did say there's a small thing he wants before he let me on TV soon."

"Ha! I knew it! Another victory for short people!" cheered Rey, pumping his fist in the air.

"...Right...Anyway, he says I have to make you agree to watch over me." confessed Juvi, biting his lower lip.

"You mean,"

"Yup."

"Like in WCW?"

"Yeah."

" Let me get this right. I have to be your babysitter again?"

"Now, you're catching on." Juvi claimed.

There's a few minutes of Rey's breathing hard, then he finally said. "Excuse me. I have to pass out now. Goodbye." Very smoothly, and slowly, he shut the phone off, put in nicely on the coffee table, and passed out.

Still on the other line, Juvi blinked a few times, trying to put together what just happpened. With a shrug of his shoulders, he also hung up his own phone. "I guess, the news was too great on his tiny heart." And he went back to watch TV as his friend laid on his living room floor as his children pushed him to aside to take their seats in front of their TV to view the lastest cartoons.

Back to Vince's House  
"No! No! No! I see nothing but bad things happening if Rey agrees. He's already on the edge of snapping after we took away his damned pocky! The WWE is going to burn in Hell by that tiny man if this goes on!" Shane protested, standing up, looking down at Vince.

"Really," Vince started to say, but pause to take off his reading glasses. "You're against my plan, son? Just remember the last time someone was against me. If you don't, I think Stephanie can tell you."

Stephaine's House  
Tied up, and gagged on her very couch, Stephanie had tears in her tears as Chrissy sat beside her with the remote in her hand, and a big smile on her face.

"That's me at my Sweet 16 birthday party! See? Everything is pink! Pink is my favorite color. See, even my guests wore pink!" she went on and on for five hours straight. Meanwhile, Triple H sat in the corner, grabbing the phone and holding it to his ear after breaking free from his prison.

"Hello, police! I like to report a kidnapping." he whispered low in the phone, hoping that the red headed 'diva' wouldn't hear him over her annoying rambling.

"Oh! Mr. Vince told me you would do that, so I cut all the phones in the house and hid the cell phones." Chrissy reported to him.

"Oh dear God! All because Steph didn't like the color of the suit her wore last week?"

"That what he told me."

"Well, ain't that a load of bullsh.."

TBC?

Note: As you can guess, I hate Randy Orton and Chrissy very much. If you're a fan of theirs, don't read this fic 'cause there will be bashing of the two and a few more during this tale.

Randy Orton isn't cute and Chrissy is a waste of space like the other divas.


	2. The Bunch of Guys in A Room, Talking Abo

Chapter One: The Bunch of Guys in A Room, Talking About Their Feelings...Yeah Right!

I don't own anyone

Smackdown! was going on the air in 20 minutes, and already the buzz of the return of Juvi ran through the locker room. As the guys got ready for the show, they talked and shared their favorite stories about the small Mexican wrestler as the new wrestlers just listened, taking mental notes in their heads.

"And then, he told the girl he would paid her $40 if she and her hot friend would...Oh! Hey, Rey-Rey." Booker T said, looking up in time to see the masked man entered the room with his head down. He turned to the group of wrestlers, shooing them away, and walked over to his friend. "What's wrong? You seem down. I thought you would love the fact Juvi is back." he said, putting his arm around Rey's shoulders.

With a sad sigh, Rey looked up at the taller man with normal eyes. "I am. Believe me. I'm very happy that he's here. It's that..It's that..."

"It's that he rather be causing problems with him, not looking after him like a child," Eddie spoke up with a grin at the two. He put down his book, and went over to them, then put his arm on top of Booker's. "Am I right?" he asked Rey. Rey nodded, and let out another sad sigh. Only Booker T was the only one who was lost.

"Look after him? Like a freaking babysitter?" he questioned them.

"Don't say that! The word still burns my heart." Rey protested, cringling a little.

Eddie chuckled a little, then he pitched Rey's cheek. much to Rey's annoyance. " I was right."

"How did you knew about it" Rey questioned Eddie. Booker T slided his arm away from the space between Rey's shoulders, and Eddie's arm, shaking his head in shame, and pity for Rey while going back to his locker to get ready for his match.

"Juvi called me after you pass out." answered Eddie with a twisted face expression, not sure if he's not sure if he heard Juvi correctly.

"Yeah, I passed out." Rey told him with a small nod, then he walked away from Eddie to get to an empty locker, and started to stuff his things in. Eddie followed him to his locker, and leaned on the one beside him.

"Are you going to do it?"

"Of course. He's my friend. I talked McMahon to bring him in. I guess, he wants me to prove to him that Juvi is as great that I made him out to be."

"Good for you."

"If I was you, I would let him come in, and get in all the trouble if he wants to get into. Not your problem." Christian spoke up.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Of course you would. You don't care about anyone, but you."

Christian shrugged his shoulders. "I did at one point. But, I quickly learned that you got to look put for yourself." he added.

"Says the man that turned his back on his own brother." commented Road Warrior Animal from across the room.

"Look! I did want I had to do! He was getting all of the attention. Brothers tends to do that." Christian protested.

"Amen to that!" Matt Hardy shouted with his hand in the air.

All eyes on Hardy, then he gained a sweatdrop.

"Anyway," Christian started again, turning his attention away from Matt like everyone else did, and back at Rey. "He's not my brother anymore. I have no brother, and I'm happy about that. Besides that, I had friends once on RAW. Well, you see what that gotten me." He went back to pulling up his tights.

"Well, you had Trish, right homes?" Eddie piped up with a smile.

"Like I said. Look what it gotten me." Christian repeated.

The smile disappered from Eddie's face and a serious one replaced it. "What happened? I thought you and Trish was tight. You guys was the hottest couple on RAW."

"We were. But, it's kinds hard to be part of a hot couple when the other one was screwing everything with a dick." he explained without looking up. After he got on his gears, he put on a fake smile and said, "I'm going to the soda machine to get my Root Beer. I'll be back." he walked away from the two, then he looked back at them.

"Want some company?" Rey requested.

"No. I'll be okay. Just remember what I told you, little man. Look out for yourself. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about." On that note, Christian exited out of the room.

"Man, that's fuck up." Booker T stated, looking at the door.

"I never thought that he has feelings." added Paul London.

"He acts more like a diva than anyone else I know." Matt quickly pointed out.

The door opened again, and Randy Orton scrolled in with his father behind him.

"Who's the greatest man in the world?" asked Randy, doing his famous pose with a big grin on his face.

"I told that woman she should had gave him up when he was small." Bob said under his breath, then he took out a small bottle of Jin out and started to drink it.

"What you said, Daddy?" Randy questioned him, looking at the legend over his shoulder.

"What!" Bob replied back, jumped a little in shock. "Nothing, son! Nothing at all." he lied.

"That what I thought." Randy said, narrowing his eyes at him, then turning his attention to his co-workers.

"Give us a break, Randy. We're getting ready for our matches. Unlike someone who like to show up to work late." London said.

"Don't get mad that I'm better looking than you, wrestle better than you, get more chicks than you, and the fans love me."

Since that ever happened? Bob thought, scratching his head. With a shrug, he started to drink again.

"Are you high?" London questioned Orton. "From what I heard from the divas, you're not that good looking, the only reason you're here and got the Heavyweight title so soon because who you're dad is, and the last time I checked, the fans wants you dead since you pulled that crap on the Undertaker." he informed him.

Randy took out a stack of paper. "What the divas and everyone else know! I got many fan fiction writers writing about me. They paired me with so many girls. Lita, Trish, Chrissy, OC characters and many more. I'm the best to happen in the fan fiction world!" Randy shouted as he wave the papers in the air.

Eddie grabbed the papers from the annoying man, scanned them while shaking his head in shame. He returned the papers to Randy and said, "Man! You're a bigger loser than I thought! You wrote these fiction yourself!"

"What! How dare you say that! Prove it?"

"Dude, I know your e-mail address, and it's on the papers. Also, I know your screen name, My name is Randy Orton and I'm God's Gift to Women and the Best Thing to Happen In Wrestling. Please Love Me. Sadly, that's your e-mail address as well, homes."

"Wow. You suck." joked Rey, laughing.

"Just like Chrissy." Nitro added, joining on the laughter with the other wrestlers.

"Speaking of that stupid bitch. Where is she?" Bob asked.

"Quiet! If you talk about her, she might show up!" Mercury said, looking around.

Meanwhile  
"Stephanie! Please! No!" Chrissy yelled, then she ducked when a bullet went past her.

"I'm sick fo you, and your hyper ass! It's cute when Jeff Hardy or Rey does it because they're cute, and they had talent!" Stephanie growled at her, taking off the rest of the rope and tape. She walked over to the redhead, shooting again.

"But! I do have talent!" Chrissy protested.

Everyone, even the dog laughed.

"You! Have talent! That's a joke! The only talent you have is taking off your clothes, taking TV time from women who are actually good workers, and making them quit! Gail Kim, Molly, and Jazz! They're gone because they hate the fact they burst their asses for years to get respect from the fans, and as soon they almost got it, you come in because you won a T&A contest, and you ruined everything! Everything! Now, all the guys want to see women take their clothes off in dumb ass gimmick matches adn don't give a damn about women wrestling again! Thank a lot, Chrissy! Thank a lot, Dad! If I kill you, people would forget about you, and maybe the girls would come back."

Hunter, under the couch peeked out. "Breath, honey! Just kill the annoying bitch quick."

"That's what I'm doing, sweetheart." Stephanie said with a smile. Once again, Chrissy started to run, and ducking from the flying bullets.

Back to the wrestlers  
After viewing the small part above, everyone gained a sweatdrop.

"I think Steph snapped." spoke Booker T.

Everyone nodded their agreement, and Rey sighed.

"I think I'm going to tell McMahon that I'm going to do it," he said. "After I make Steph some tea. She needs it."

Rey walked out of the room while the guys continued to get ready.

TBC? 


	3. How to Steal Skittles From A Canadian An

Chapter Two: How to Steal Skittles From A Canadian And Install A Lava Pit In Your Very Own Home 

I don't own anyone

Note: I have a few things to say before we get to the story. A) I'm sorry that I keep calling Christy 'Chrissy'. I made a mistake for typing her name wrong, and I'm sorry. I'll changed the mistakes later in the other chapters.

B)Anonymous reviewers. I welcome them, and don't mind having some. I understand that some people don't want to type in their login names and/or don't have an account, but enjoy reading stories on this site. I was the same way before I got an account. Like I say, no problem with anonymous reviewers at all. But, I do have a problem when anonymous reviewers take personal shots at me and other writers all because we made a mistake or two.

Yes, I'm talking to you, YouSuck438. Now, don't think I can't take a bad review because I can. But, I don't like it when people take shots at the writer because they don't like the same people or whatever the case. Also, you might think that I hate Christy, the real woman behind the character. I DON'T! (same goes for Randy Orton) I just don't like her character. I have the right to have that opinion like you have yours.

So, YouSuck438, I hope you feel you like a real BIG person for that review without leaving an e-mail address, but it makes you look like a freaking moron. I'm sorry that you can't a joke like others do...well, not really. Now, if you don't like my stories or the way I write about people, don't read them. I made it clear in the prologue I'm going to bashing their characters. To me, you seem to be the stupidest person ever for reading a story that bash a character you like and have the nerves to bash the author for having a little fun.

And if you have any other problems with this story, or the way I treated Christy, leave me an e-mail address, so we can discuss this personal. This site is not the place to start a beef over something so stupid.

Sorry I have to go on that little rant guys. I just HATE it when people make personal shots at the writers.

On with the story!

"Oh my God. I never knew how long a match is until now!" Rey complained as he paced back and forth in front of his buddies, biting his nails through the gloves. Both Booker T and Eddie sat on the couch, playing cards and playing him no mind. "Hey! Are you guys listening to me!" he shouted at them.

"Yeah." they both said in deadpan voices.  
Rey continued to pace and complain about long matches and he has nothing to do with his time. After the match between Chris Benoit and Orlando Jordan ended with Benoit winning and keeping his title, the show went to commerical break, which made Rey even more mad.

"My match is up in a few minutes! I can't wait that long! I have to do something!" he shouted at the two men that's too into their game to hear or care about what he had to say that the time. Well, until Booker caught Eddie cheating.

"What don't you warm up? That should that up your time." Eddie suggected as he was getting choke by the larger man.

"Yeah, that should keep you from going crazy." Booker T agreed, then he went back to his choking out Latino Heat.

Sighing, Rey walked over to the door. "I think I'll go, and do that while you guys...yeah." And he left them to continued to fight. It took Rey a few seconds to find a good spot to warm up, sat on the floor, spread his legs (and the author pops out of nowhere to take pictures, then leaves), and he started his stretching. "Why I get the crappy end of the deal? McMahon could at least call me up, and ask me himself. At least, I could had voice my opinion! I have the right!" Rey ranted on. He didn't even notice that people walked by him, hearing his rant, but continued on their way and hope that he wouldn't ask for their opinions.

A dark shadow crept over Rey' s body, but the Mexcian didn't pay it any mind, lost in his own world. "...Rey?"

"I hate McMahon."

"Rey?"

"Maybe I should go through my plan on taking over the world. Yeah! That would show him!"

"REY!"

"WHAT?" Rey shouted back at the person. He looked up with a snarl on his face, until he realized who he was yelling at and said, "Oh! Sorry, Batista. I was going on my little rant..." he started, but cut off by Batista holding up his hand.

"Say no more. I understand. I heard that Vince wanted you to babysit Juvi since you brought him in." Batista told him.

"You did! Who told you!"

"From people."

"Damnit! People don't know when to keep their mouths shut!" Rey jumped to his feet, and put up his fists, boxing the air. "Wait until I start my world taking over plan..."

"Damnit, Mysterio! You're telling people about the plan again? Why don't you just give him the blueprints, why don't you!" shouted a pissed off Chibi Rey.

"Shut up! You do nothing, but complain about everything! I did all the work! You just watch the divas take off their clothes in the dressing room...by the way, got the pictures?"

"Already on the bed." the chibi devil reported as he rubbed his hands together, then he disappeared. Rey laughing to himself while rubbing his own hands together like an evil villain, and Batista staring at his new friend, waiting to leave.

"I think I'm going to leave you alone now," Batista said, backing away very slowly. "Yeah. Right now." And he ran down the hall.

After a few more seconds of laughing, Rey finally realized that the big man was gone. "Hey. Where did he go?" He looked both way of the hallway, shrugged his shoulders, and went back to warming up.

"Mr. Mysterio, your match with Shannon Moore is up next."

"Yes!" he jumped up and cheered. Reaching into his secert pocket, he pulled out some Skittles, shoved them down his throat, and ate them in one gulp. "Showtime!" Then, he ran to put on a great show. See, you might had read my other stories that he's hooked on the Japanese treat, Pocky and thought that it's fine and harmless.

Wrong!

Many people had been either hurt, bitten, kicked or everything above when they get too close to Rey's pocky. If you have eaten pocky, you understand why. But, no one knew about his other addiction, Skittles. You might be saying, "No way! Only Jeff could be the only person hook on that!" But, it's true. Rey's a Skittles junkie. Come on! How else you explain Rey's hyper and sexy ass!

...Back to the story

Well, I had to take up time while the guys wrestles. I don't think anyone wants to read a match, but rather watch it. So, just know that Rey won. I know! I know! I love Shannon Moore just like anyone else, but this Rey's story, and he has all right to do what he wants. Anyway...

"Great match, Rey." Shannon told the tired wrestler after he walked back behind the curtains. He expanded his hand to shake Rey's.

Rey took his hand, and shook it. "Thanks man. Same with you."

Both men went back to the locker room to be welcome by the other wrestlers telling them that they put on a great match for the fans.

"So, how do you feel now?" Booker T requested after Rey came out with a towel around his waist and soaking wet(again, the author pops of nowhere, and took more pictures). "How the hell that kid get in here!"

With a defeated sigh, Rey hung his head down. "I'm used to it," He lifted his head, and gave Booker T a big grin, pretending that nothing happened. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Glad to hear it." Booker T responded, also pretending that the short writer never appeared with a camera. He patted Rey's on the shoulder, then took his turn in the shower.

Christian walked over to Rey, eating a bag of Skittles in front of the man, without knowing the dangerous power the candy has over the masked wrestler. "Are you going to baby sit him?"

"Might as well. I won't be a friend if I didn't do this little thing." Rey answered, eyeing the candy.

"Another good guy trying to do the right thing, but going to get stab in the back soon."

"Oh crap." Eddie said.

"What is it?" Mercury questioned, pulling himself from the mirror with Nitro.

"Christian has Skittles."

"What does that have to do with anything?" piped up Nitro.

"Rey loves that candy and Christian is eating it in front of him." explained Eddie.

"So? It can't be as bad like that dude with the different colors hair. I heard some stories about that guy, and he's a problem." Nitro said with a shrug, then he went back to combing his hair.

"You know nothing! Nothing, I'll tell you! You don't know what people would do for a bag of Skittles. To this day, Jeff is forever ban from it!" Matt explained to the tag team. He grabbed a few fliers, and started to place them on top of wrestler's bags and hands.

"What's this for?" London questioned him while reading the bright yellow paper.

"Jeff is coming backstage to visit me next week. Just a fair warning."

Warning!  
Whatever you do, or what he says

Do not, I repeat! Do not give this man Skittles!  
You been warned

picture of Jeff Hardy, grinning with a bag of Skittles in his hands

"Oh! It can't be that bad." Shannon Moore shrugged off. "No on can be as bad with Skittles than Jeff."

That opinion was proven wrong when Christian shrieked in pain, and Rey yelped like Xena. All eyes turned to the direction, and saw a tiny masked man jumping on the Canadian's back, clawing his eyes.

"Give me the candy! Give to me now!" Rey shouted.

"No! My eyes! My beautiful eyes!" Christian shouted, running around to throw him off, but nothing worked.

"Give it to me, Christian, and I'll give you something in return." Rey purred.

"That don't sound right."

"Shut up! They can hear you!"

"Who!"

"The slash writers, dumbass!"

"...They're nothing, but a myth! They don't exist."

Road Warror Animal just shook his head at Orlando. "These young kids don't know nothing."

After a few minutes of trying to bashed the Latino on the wall, and lockers (and the other wrestlers just sat back, eating popcorn), Christian finally dropped to the floor, exhausted while Rey was still hyper. "You win. Take that damn things!" he said, trying to catch his breath. He held up the bag of treasure up, and Rey grabbed them.

"Glad you see it my way," he said. He glanced at the bag, then his smile turned into a frown. "Sour! I hate that flavor! You can have the nasty crap!" He toss the bag on Christian, and walked out.

"What the hell are you going!" demanded Eddie, already downloading the pictures of the two on a nearby laptop that appeared just now.

"To make a phone call." Rey called out before the door closed behind him.

Back at Steph's & Hunter's home  
With a sweatdrop, Hunter watched from the sideline as Christy hung in a cage from the ceiling of their living room. He looked down, and to find a lava pit at the bottom of the floor. "...Umm. Steph?"

Reading a book from the other side of the lava pit, Stephanie glanced over at her husband. "Yes?"

"How you got..."

"Just know that we can buy anything."

"But, when did we had this?"

"...I had it install before we brought the house."

Christy pressed her face against the bars and said, "Excuse me. Can I have something to eat?"

"Quiet! One more word and I'll make your whole body just as red like your hair!"

"Ouch! That sound like it would hurt." Lita spoke up.

"Lita! What the hell you're doing here?" Hunter demanded.

"I wanted to borrow a cup of sugar to bake a cake." she replied, holding a cup.

"Stephanie, did you know she was here!" he shrieked.

"Yes."

"...Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because you look so cute when you try to figure things out."

"Him too! Edge does the same thing too!" said Lita.

"Oh! We must get together to talk about that." Stephanie responded, putting her arm around Lita's shoulders as they walked into the kitchen.

"...WHY AM I THE LAST ONE TO KNOW ANYTHING?" Hunter cried out, dropping to his knees and turning red all over his body.

"Because you're a blonde."

"Now, I was going to buy you some rats from the pet shop to eat. Now, you fuck up."

"I'm sorry!"

"Too late!"

"Damnit!"

TBC?


End file.
